BAE Systems Electronics, Intelligence
| operating_income = £0.506 billion (2008) (approx. US$0.79 billion c. 2010) | net_income = | num_employees = 33,000 | parent = BAE Systems Inc. | divisions = | subsid = | owner = | company_slogan = | homepage = www.baesystems.com/Businesses/EIS | dissolved = | footnotes = }} BAE Systems Electronics, Intelligence & Support (EI&S) is one of two operating groups of BAE Systems Inc., the North American subsidiary of UK-based BAE Systems. History The business was formed in June 2005 as BAE Systems Electronics and Integrated Solutions by the merger of BAE's Information & Electronic Warfare Systems (IEWS) and Information & Electronic Systems Integration (IESI) units.http://www.eis.na.baesystems.com/news_room/newsletters/2005-07-18.pdf The former was the Lockheed Martin Aerospace Electronic Systems business, acquired by BAE in 2000. Lockheed identified AES as a candidate for disposal following a strategic review in 1999. BAE Systems agreed to acquire the group in July and completed its acquisition of AES on 27 November 2000. The group encompassed Sanders Associates, Fairchild Systems and Lockheed Martin Space Electronics & Communications. The purchase of this group by BAE has been described as "precedent setting" given the advanced and classified nature of many of that company's products. Businesses Platform Solutions This division was formerly known as Lockheed Martin Control Systems (LMCS). LMCS was acquired by BAE from Lockheed Martin in April 2000 for $510 million US$.Lockheed Martin Corp. (April 27, 2000) BAE Systems agrees to acquire Control Systems business from Lockheed Martin for $510 million Press release. In August 2004 BAE acquired Boeing Commercial Electronics for $66 million (£36m) and merged it into Platform Solutions. The division has its HQs in Johnson City, New York and sites in Fort Wayne, Indiana; Irving, Texas; Ontario, California; Redmond, Washington; and Rochester, England. BAE Systems Platform Solutions manufactures Full Authority Digital Engine Controls, Fly by wire controls, mission computers, space vehicle controls, the HybriDrive vehicle propulsion system, and rail transport controls. The company's flight control systems are used on Boeing's 757, 767, 777, C-17, F/A-18 and V-22 aircraft as well as the Northrop Grumman B-2 bomber, the Saab Gripen and the F-35. Platform Solutions also provides the electronic engine controls for all General Electric and CFM International commercial jet engines. Electronic Solutions The Electronic Solutions line of business – part of BAE Systems Electronic & Integrated Solutions group – is headquartered in Nashua, N.H., and includes 8800 employees working at 17 locations in the U.S. and Israel. ES is divided into six business areas who serve military customers with the following product lines: * Communications & Network Solutions is a leading provider of secure, networked communications systems to the U.S. military. C&NS manufactures avionics communications and navigation products including altimeters, landing systems and Doppler systems, and also provides advanced network engineering and communications systems readiness and sustainment. Products include Joint Tactical Radio Systems and the Link 16 Data Link. * Electronic Combat Solutions provides networked electronic combat solutions; advanced digital receiver architecture, electronic countermeasures and electronic attack; advanced signal processing; passive signal detection and exploitation; command and control disruption; weapon targeting and protection solutions. Products include the 5th Generation Integrated EW Suite for Lockheed Martin's F-35 Lightning II (JSF) and F-22/A Raptor, the Air Force's EC-130H Compass Call weapon system, advanced platform integrated EW/IW systems, and platform support solutions for Lockheed Martin Aero (Ft. Worth, Texas) and Hill AFB (Ogden, Utah). * Intelligence, Reconnaissance & Surveillance is a world leader in Identification Friend or Foe (IFF) interrogators and transponders; radiation-hard chip sets, ASICs, processors, processing assemblies and subsystems for space programs and efforts; and SIGINT for detection, exploitation, manipulation and targeting of RF signals for airborne, maritime and ground platforms. Products include Combined Interrogator Transponder (CIT) and Common Transponder (CXP) for air and ground platforms, day-night 24/7 persistent surveillance systems providing high resolution imagery for near real-time and post processing, and tactical SIGINT payload (TSP) for unmanned aerial systems. * Soldier & Vehicle Solutions provides uncooled microbolometer focal plane arrays; low power fusion electronics; image signal processing; IR missile seekers; semi active laser seekers; and imagers for remote weapon targeting. Products include Thermal Weapon Sights and Night Vision Goggles, the Terminal High Altitude Area Defense (THAAD) against missiles, the Check-6 driver awareness systems, and the Driver's Vision Enhancer Family of Systems (DVE-FOS). * Survivability & Protection Solutions provides integrated survivability systems for fixed- and rotary-wing aircraft, Infrared Countermeasures (IRCM), Radio Frequency Countermeasures (RFCM), and Radar Warning Receivers (RWR) for tactical and rotary-wing aircraft, ground vehicle survivability integrated systems. Products include the Common Missile Warning System (CMWS) missile-warning and countermeasures system for U.S. Army aircraft; laser-based, directable countermeasures systems to protect rotary- and fixed-wing aircraft; AN/ALE-55 fiber optic towed device, part of U.S. Navy's Integrated Defensive Electronic Countermeasures (IDECM); JETEYE, a counter-MANPADS system for large aircraft; ALR-56C/M, radar warning receivers for F-15 & C-130 aircraft; and U-2 EW System (ALQ-221), ALR-56C (RWR). * Technology Solutions – Technology Solutions’ expertise includes: digital RF receivers and transmitters, system on a chip, advanced communications waveforms and networking, low observable and structurally embedded antennas, broadband multifunction apertures, solid state lasers, optical wave shifting, infrared focal plane arrays and detectors, precision geolocation, sonar signal processing, microwave MMIC power and low noise amplifiers gallium nitride (GaN) power and low noise amplifiers, hyperspectral sensor, high power photonics, electrothermal-chemical propulsion, nano-materials. TS products include: Radio frequency transmitters/receivers, electro-optical/IR sensors, photonics and advanced materials, and advanced communications and networking Support Solutions 's Cosco Busan under repair at BAE Systems in Pier 70 in San Francisco. The ship crashed onto the Bay Bridge on November 7, 2007, and has since left this area.]] BAE's Support Solutions provides support of the US Navy's Aegis combat system and "prime systems integration" for the US and Royal Navy submarine fleet ballistic missile systems. BAE Systems Ship Repair of Norfolk, VirginiaContact Us - BAE Systems is a major non-nuclear ship repair business in the United States, formerly known as United States Marine Repair. The company's primary customer is the United States Navy, other customers include other branches of the US military and commercial cruise lines such as Royal Caribbean. USMR had acquired Norfolk Shipbuilding and Dry Dock Company (NORSHIPCO) in 1998. In 2004 USMR purchased Honolulu Shipyard Inc. (HSI) for $16 million. HSI was another U.S. Navy ship repair business. USMR was owned by the Carlyle Group who planned to float the company but instead chose to sell it to United Defense (which it partially owned) in May 2002. BAE acquired the latter in 2005. Advanced Energy Solutions Information Solutions BAE Systems Advanced Information Technologies (BAE Systems AIT) is a division of BAE Systems E&IS formerly known as ALPHATECH, Inc. The company manufactures processing systems for images and signals that are employed by United States intelligence agencies.BAE Systems plc 2004 Annual Report Retrieved 26 June 2006 Based in Burlington, Massachusetts, the company also has facilities in Virginia and Maryland.BAE Systems Advanced Information Technologies Contact Information ALPHATECH was founded in 1979 as a spin-off from MITBAE Systems Advanced Information Technologies Inc. About AIT Retrieved 26 June 2006 by Nils Sandell, Sol Gully, and Michael Athans. BAE completed its acquisition of ALPHATECH in November 2004 for $88m (£48m). References External links *Systems EI&S homepage Category:BAE Systems subsidiaries and divisions Category:Companies established in 2005 Category:Defense companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Arlington County, Virginia